Schneekirsche
by Jean Ri
Summary: Kurapatkan jaketku. Dingin. Ini sudah hampir akhir dari musim gugur. —Tapi sepertinya, aura orang ini jauh lebih dingin. / AU. SasuSaku dengan tema kriminal. Setting abad pertengahan.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog:**

.

Di detik ketika aku menatap iris hitamnya, aku menyadari kalau duniaku mungkin akan benar-benar berubah—mulai saat ini.

"Ikutlah denganku."

Aku mengangkat alis pada kata-katanya barusan. Ikut berkeliling mengembara bersama seorang pembunuh bayaran? Wah, aku pasti benar-benar kacau jika memilih itu. Haruno Sakura yang pendamai, yang tak menyukai konflik, yang selalu tenang dan diam menonton dari balik layar… berganti kostum menjadi seorang asisten pembunuh bayaran?

_Keajaiban yang absurd._

Dan lelaki berjubah dengan rambut jabrik itu masih berdiri disana, menatapku dengan bola hitam yang setenang air danau.

"Baiklah.." Aku berdiri perlahan, dan menyandarkan punggung pada pohon oak berlumut di belakangku.

"Ada syaratnya," ia memasukkan _rapier_ di tangannya pada sarung kulit di kaitan sepatu botnya. "Peraturan nomor satu—jangan bertanya."

Aku diam, tak bergeming di tempatku bersandar. Pandangan iris jeruk nipisku sedikit buram.

"Peraturan kedua," tukasnya lagi, " jangan membantah."

Kami berdua saling berpandangan. Meski enggan untuk melakukannya, aku tersenyum.

"Hm, boleh saja.. Tapi, aku tak bisa berjanji sepenuhnya," gumamku sambil mengangkat bahu—dan sepuluh detik kemudian, kami pun berjalan tanpa suara meninggalkan hutan itu.

Kurapatkan jaketku. Dingin. Ini sudah hampir akhir dari musim gugur.

—Tapi sepertinya, aura orang ini jauh lebih dingin.

.

.

_End of Prologue_

* * *

**Schnee Kirsche  
**

Genre: Crime/Drama

Rating: T

.

**Disclaimer**: Semua karakter di cerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya menggunakannya untuk kepentingan hiburan semata. ^^v

A/N: Setting **AU**. My first Indonesian fic that I posted in this account. Happy reading! :)

* * *

.

Aku mengenalnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari Drazelvoir. Kuda hitam sekaligus _Joker_ dari dunia belakang. Hanya segelintir orang yang pernah melihat wajahnya—dan sebagian besar dari mereka sudah mati lebih dulu.

_Kecuali aku._

Tapi hanya beberapa bagian dari wajahnya yang bisa kulihat.. . itupun hanya segelintir. Matanya mirip buah badam—dengan iris serupa kelereng kaca yang berwarna hitam. Seperti ada sekelumit langit malam yang terperangkap disana.

"Hei," mendadak ia berbalik—memecahkan lamunanku. Mata hitamnya menatapku intens.

"Apa keahlianmu?" tanyanya, jemarinya menurunkan sedikit kerah jubahnya yang tinggi, sehingga hidungnya terlihat. Kulit wajahnya tampak begitu pucat.

Aku tercenung sesaat.

"Hmm.." gumamku sebentar, "racun, dan melempar senjata."

Ia tampak tak begitu terkesan—mata malamnya tetap membeku sedingin es. "Senjata macam apa?"

Aku merogoh saku jaketku, dan mengeluarkan sepuluh buah jarum panjang. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, jarum-jarum itu sudah terselip rapi di kesepuluh jariku—dan segera terlontar ke depan dengan bunyi desingan pelan.

'_Tek tek tek.'_

Kesepuluh batang besi itu tertancap mulus pada batang pohon—tertata dengan formasi horizontal yang apik.

Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Tidak buruk," komentarnya samar—ada sedikit nada kepuasan pada suara rendahnya.

Aku mengangkat wajah, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Racun," gumamku datar, mengatupkan kedua belah tanganku perlahan. "Di setiap ujungnya berlumur racun."

"Huh?" Ia tampak sedikit tertarik.

"Cukup empat tusuk pada tengkuk, dan kau bisa membuatnya ambruk," tambahku ringan dengan nada riang. Jangan pernah mengharapkan ekspresi _poker face_ atau semacamnya dariku—kau salah orang jika melakukan itu.

"Lumayan," ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Setidaknya kau bisa berguna untukku.." nadanya memudar, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hm," aku mengikat tali sepatuku, dan mengikutinya dengan langkah cepat. "Mungkin…"

* * *

.

Saat ini kami berdua tengah duduk berhadapan di depan sebuah api unggun. Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu mengeluarkan kantong berlapis timah dari saku dalam jubahnya, dan mengambil dua buah sosis yang sudah ditusuk batang kayu tipis di tengahnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam, sementara ia mengupas selongsong pembungkus sosis itu.

'_TUK.'_

Ia melemparkan satu ke pangkuanku. Aku tersentak sedikit.

"Untukku?"

Ia melanjutkan mengupas selongsong sosis miliknya. "Kalau itu sudah jelas, mengapa bertanya lagi?" tukasnya dengan nada bosan. Aku tersenyum.

"Wah, terima kasih," aku mengupas selongsong sosis itu dengan cepat, dan menyorongkannya ke api. Kami berdua menghabiskan makan malam itu dalam diam.

Aku menatap wajahnya tanpa sadar. Diterangi kilatan api yang menari, wajah pucatnya tampak serupa lilin putih. Bayangan gelap jatuh dari kerah baju yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Ia menurunkan batang penusuk sosis yang telah bersih ke pangkuannya. "Kau menatapku," gumamnya dengan intonasi terganggu.

Aku segera tersadar, dan menatap raut mukanya sekilas. Tapi, tak ada rona ekspresi jelas yang terlintas disana.

"Maaf."

Ia memalingkan pandangannya. "Cih. Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" tanyanya sembari menunjukku dengan batang penusuk sosis yang telah kosong.

"Uhm? Sakura," jawabku dengan mulut setengah penuh. Aku segera menelan sosis di dalam mulutku.

"Sakura? Nama yang rapuh," komentarnya tanpa memandang ke arahku. Aku tertawa.

"Bisa jadi," balasku santai."Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak mudah lelah untuk ukuran gadis seumuranku," tukasku tenang sembari menggigit sosis di tanganku lagi. Ia menatapku dengan seksama.

"Oh ya? Kuharap kau bisa membuktikan ucapanmu," gumamnya datar. Ia mengambil sosis baru dari kantong, mengupasnya, dan mulai membakarnya.

"Ya.." bisikku sembari memandang kilatan api yang menari di depanku. "Kuharap begitu."

"Hening sesaat.

"Siapa nama keluargamu?" ia memecah kesunyian.

Aku mengernyitkan kening, sebelum kemudian ekspresi wajahku berubah menjadi biasa lagi. "Haruno."

Ia memandangi sosis di hadapannya tanpa ekspresi, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Sakura… Haruno Sakura, ya," ia mengucapkan frasa itu perlahan, seakan mengetesnya di ujung lidahnya.

"Nama keluargamu sendiri, apa." Balasku dengan nada serupa pernyataan—meskipun aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. "Uchiha."

"Hm… begitu."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke api, dalam diam.

"Sebaiknya… aku memanggilmu apa, hm." gumamku memecah keheningan. Ia kelihatan tersadar dari lamunannya, meskipun ekspresinya tak berubah.

"Sasuke… Sasuke saja." tukasnya dingin. Tapi sejurus kemudian—sorot iris hitam itu berubah tajam. "Tapi jangan sekali-kali memanggilku Sasuke_-kun_ atau semacamnya. Ingat itu," desisnya pelan.

Hening. Aku memandanginya dengan sedikit heran. _'Ia..kenapa?'_

Tapi akhirnya, aku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

* * *

.

Hari sudah menjelang pagi ketika aku membuka mata. Aku mengucek mataku yang terasa berair beberapa kali, dan mendapati sosoknya yang tengah mengaduk-ngaduk sesuatu di dalam sebuah teko keramik, di depanku.

"Teh,"gumamnya datar, begitu mendapatiku sudah terbangun. Ia menaruh tutup teko ke tempatnya, dan menuangkan cairan bening kecoklatan itu ke cangkir kecil di depannya.

Aku menegakkan badan, dan bersandar ke batang pohon terdekat. Entah kenapa, aura orang ini tak sedingin sebelumnya, ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku memicingkan iris kehijauanku.

_'Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa dengannya, hm?'_

Aku menghela nafas pendek. Kubuka mulutku perlahan—hendak menanyakan sesuatu padanya, sebelum kemudian teringat akan kesepakatan kami kemarin. Aku terdiam.

Ia kini tengah menyesap tehnya dalam hening.

"Tehnya…"

"Apa?" ia menjeda kegiatannya sesaat.

"Tehnya, kelihatan berkualitas tinggi," komentarku. Yah, aku bisa menilai kualitas suatu teh hanya dengan melihat warna cairannya sekilas.

"Ya," ia mengangguk, sebelum melanjutkan menyesap minumannya lagi. "Dari perkebunan Yamanaka."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Yamanaka? Yamanaka Inochi, pembuat teh terkenal itu, ya…" balasku sembari tersenyum tipis. Aku pernah mencicipi tehnya sekali dalam sebuah pesta—dan rasanya memang enak. Terasa sedikit hangat di lidah.

"Rasa apel." bisiknya datar. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa…

—_SEET._

Ketika tiba-tiba sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti pisau melayang melewati samping kepalaku—disusul suara teriakan mengerikan, _'bruk'_, dan kemudian hening.

Aku menahan nafas.

"Pemburu harta amatir yang sedang mencari buronan," gumamnya santai sembari menyesap tehnya lagi. "Maaf, tetapi untuk selanjutnya kau harus terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini… Sakura."

* * *

.

.

.

_Bersambung ke chapter 2._

**A/N**: Fanfiksi SasuSaku pertamaku. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya. ^^

Review, jika berkenan? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Selewat kejadian kemarin, tak ada yang berubah di antara kami berdua. Sasuke tetap dengan sikapnya yang pendiam namun tak menolak jika diajak berbicara, sementara aku tetap tenang dalam kecuekanku yang levelnya semakin parah.

Saat ini kami berdua tengah berjalan-jalan mengitari pusat pertokoan di suatu kota yang tak kukenal namanya. Berhubung Sasuke melarangku untuk bertanya, aku hanya diam sembari sesekali melirik pada gantungan kunci warna-warni yang dipajang di etalase beberapa toko yang kulewati.

"Kau tunggu disini," ia memberitahu seraya berhenti di depan sebuah kafe kecil. "Ada barang yang harus kucari."

"Uh, oke." Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menanyakan lebih jauh. Tanpa diduga, ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang ke tanganku.

"Untukmu, jika ingin membeli sesuatu," katanya tanpa ekspresi. Setelah itu ia langsung berbalik—meninggalkanku yang tengah terbengong akan tindakannya barusan.

Dan kini disinilah aku—duduk sendirian di pojok kafe itu. Aku memesan segelas _lemon squash_ dan sepiring kecil _fish and chips. _Kafe ini tak terlalu ramai, mungkin karena saat ini belum masuk jam makan siang..

Kuhirup _lemon squash_ di gelasku yang tinggal setengah, dan memandangi gerak-gerik orang lain di kafe ini. Salah satu alasanku kenapa memilih tempat di pojok yang hampir terhalang sepenuhnya adalah—karena aku tak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Tapi di sisi lain, ternyata aku tak se-antisosial seperti yang kukira. Aku lumayan dalam hal memulai percakapan atau sekadar ikut dalam obrolan kecil.

Dan dalam keadaanku yang baru ini—sepertinya kemampuan itu sedikit banyak cukup menolongku.

* * *

.

Salah satu hal yang kusukai dari Sasuke adalah—ia tak banyak bertanya. Dan aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menceritakan terlalu banyak tentang hal apapun. Kombinasi yang bagus.

Atau setidaknya, begitulah menurutku.

Ia kembali setelah hampir satu jam berlalu, kali ini sambil membawa sebuah ransel. Ia mengeluarkan sarung _rapier_ baru yang terlipat dari dalamnya, dan melemparkan ransel itu padaku.

Aku menangkap ransel berwarna biru itu dengan sebelah tangan, sementara iris jeruk nipisku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Untukmu," gumamnya datar. "Perempuan biasanya suka membawa banyak barang, dan aku tak mau kau memperlambat perjalananku hanya karena ada barangmu yang tertinggal atau semacamnya," tambahnya ringan.

Aku memasang ransel itu di punggungku. "Hm, terima kasih.."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia mengisyaratkan kepadaku untuk mengikutinya, dan kami segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari pusat pertokoan itu.

* * *

.

Aku berasal dari sebuah daerah yang jauh, di sebelah utara.

Daerah tempatku berasal merupakan sebuah kota yang makmur. Tapi hampir setiap bulan selalu diliputi salju.

Aku terlahir sebagai anak ketiga dari empat bersaudara. Kedua kakakku sangat pintar, dan mereka selalu meraih peringkat pertama di akademi. Aku memang termasuk anak yang suka membaca—namun aku tak begitu sering mengerjakan tugas, kecuali jika tugas itu benar-benar menarik perhatianku. Adikku adalah orang yang sangat taat peraturan—begitu juga kedua kakakku. Aku tak begitu akrab dengan mereka karena suatu hal—dan mereka juga menganggapku sebagai saudara yang aneh. Cara pikirku dan mereka memang berbeda. Mereka menaati peraturan—sementara aku mempertanyakannya. Mereka hidup untuk belajar—sementara aku belajar untuk hidup. Mereka saling membicarakan suatu masalah kepada satu sama lain, sementara aku hanya diam dan menyimpannya sendiri.

_Karena kita memang hidup di dunia yang berbeda._

Orang tuaku adalah orang yang ketat dan memegang teguh peraturan—setidaknya begitulah menurutku. Mereka selalu membandingkanku dengan kedua kakakku, dan menetapkan bahwa aku harus meraih hal yang sama juga seperti mereka. Satu hal yang mungkin sangat kuketahui dari diriku adalah, aku bukanlah orang yang suka diatur.

Tapi tanpa hal itu dan angka-angka yang tinggi, aku bisa dianggap tak ada.

Mungkin hal ini juga yang menyebabkanku tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang pasif. Aku tak begitu memedulikan sesuatu—kecuali jika itu menarik perhatianku, dan hanya sesekali menunjukkan antusiasme. Sebuah kombinasi yang tak terlalu buruk—tapi yang pasti, berlawanan dengan ketiga saudaraku yang lain.

_Sampai suatu hari, aku menyadari kemampuanku._

Aku yang pasif ini ternyata bisa memengaruhi orang-orang. Menatap mata mereka, dan mengontrol pikiran mereka untuk menyetujui atau melakukan hal-hal yang kumau. Pada awalnya, kemampuan serupa ilusi ini hanya kugunakan untuk hal-hal yang kecil namun berguna, seperti menghindarkan omelan dari orangtuaku, atau menghindari keributan dengan kedua saudaraku.

Dan tiba saatnya—ketika aku hampir melewati batas.

Aku kelepasan dengan kemampuan ini, dan mulai mengontrol teman-teman sekelasku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kuinginkan. Semisal, mengerjakan tugasku, membelikanku makanan kecil yang kusukai, atau menghitung suatu soal yang sulit untukku. Pada mulanya, aku begitu menikmati hal ini—hidup terasa simpel, kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau tanpa perlu repot-repot membuka mulutmu. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka berbicara terlalu banyak.

Sampai suatu ketika—guruku yang curiga dengan perilaku anak-anak yang mulai berubah, membongkar kemampuanku.

"_Sakura..kau..penyihir!"_

Saat itu aku memang telah menyadari bahwa aku sudah kelewatan, dan menghentikan hal-hal manipulatif itu. Tapi, sudah terlambat.

Ini sudah terlanjur terbongkar.

Aku segera meminta maaf sambil menangis kepada para orang tua dan guru yang murka, namun sia-sia. Okultisme dan hal-hal semacamnya adalah sesuatu yang tabu di daerahku, dan dengan cepat mereka segera melemparkan tuduhan padaku, menyeretku ke altar di gereja, dan menyiramku dengan air suci untuk mengusir '_roh-roh jahat_' yang ada.

Ironis.

Detik itu juga, aku segera menyadari kalau hidupku tak akan sama lagi setelah ini. _Sekalipun aku menangis darah.._

.

.

.

.

Dan di malam harinya—setelah mengepak beberapa barangku, aku pun segera pergi dari kota itu. Hujan salju turun membekukan kota di malam harinya—dan aku hampir terserang hipotermia.

_Tapi aku tak begitu peduli.._

Kulayangkan pandangan ke langit yang gelap di atas sana. Salju terus turun, dan udara sudah hampir mencapai titik beku.

—_karena ini adalah jalan yang telah kuambil._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Bersambung ke chapter 3._

**A/N**: Chapter 2 ini menceritakan tentang masa lalu Sakura. Hmm, maaf jika chapter kali ini lumayan pendek ya. ^^v

Untuk **Beatrixmalf**, _setting_ yang dipakai di cerita ini adalah pada saat abad pertengahan. Kota-kota dan tempat di dalam cerita ini adalah fiktif, namun untuk memudahkan pembaca membayangkannya—silakan lihat gambar kota-kota di Eropa pada masa _medieval_ atau abad pertengahan.

.

Terima kasih untuk yang telah mereview chapter kemarin. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini. ^^

Komentar, jika berkenan? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke tak pernah memberitahuku tentang apa saja yang kita akan lakukan pada hari itu. Kurasa, ia bukan tipe orang yang bergantung pada jadwal.

Ini adalah hari ketiga semenjak aku pergi dengannya. Saat ini kami sudah berpindah lagi ke kota lain, dan disini sedang musim gugur. Sasuke bilang vodka di kota ini enak, meskipun menurutku itu adalah suatu alasan yang konyol untuk bepergian ke suatu tempat.

"Pesan vodka-nya segelas, _Miss_. Tidak usah terlalu pekat."

Dan saat ini kami tengah berada di depan bartender, memesan minuman. Ia menawariku untuk ikut minum juga, namun aku menolak dan lebih memilih untuk memesan _cola_. Setelah mengambil pesanan kami, aku dan Sasuke segera bergegas ke meja di sudut.

"_Cola_, ya." Laki-laki bermata hitam itu melirik ke arah gelasku, sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis dan mulai meneguk minumannya. Aku tak membalas, ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya...

—dan mencelupkan ujung telunjuknya ke gelas _cola_ yang belum kuminum.

"Eh?" gumamku terkejut. Laki-laki itu menarik tangannya, dan berpaling ke minumannya lagi.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga," komentarnya santai. "Bartender di bar seringkali menambahkan obat tidur atau semacamnya ke gelas pelanggan yang memesan minuman tak beralkohol," tambahnya seraya menjentikkan jarinya yang basah oleh _cola_.

Aku terbengong sesaat, sebelum kemudian menyentuh gelas minumanku ragu dan menyesapnya sedikit. Rasanya sama seperti _cola_ kebanyakan.

Kami berdua menghabiskan minuman kami dalam hening, ditingkahi suara musik _polka_ yang berdentam-dentam dari pengeras suara di dekat pintu. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia memecah kesunyian.

"Kita akan pergi ke Navette besok," katanya.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Kota yang terkenal akan kulinernya itu, ya."

Ia mengangguk. Sejurus kemudian, iris hitamnya terlihat menerawang—sebelum ia kembali memasang fokus.

"Ada klien yang harus kutemui disana," jelasnya singkat.

Aku mengaduk-ngaduk es batu di _cola-_ku dengan sedotan, tak menatap ke arah iris hitamnya.

"Kau boleh ikut aku menemui klien itu jika kau mau," tawarnya dengan suara rendah. Aku mengangkat wajah, menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Hmm.."

"Yah, terserah." Ia mengangkat bahu seraya menyesap vodka-nya lagi. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Boleh juga," balasku dengan nada datar. Sasuke menatapku.

"Persiapkan dirimu, ini mungkin tak akan semudah yang kau kira," ia mewanti-wanti. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan.

"Ya, baiklah.."

* * *

.

Kubuka pintu kamar itu setelah mengambil kunci dari resepsionis, dan terpana begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanku.

Dua buah kasur _spring bed _ukuran medium tampak berjejer di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sebuah sofa busa berlapis beludru terdiam di sudut. Rak buku dua tingkat ada di samping sofa itu—diikuti sebuah meja kopi dengan sebuah teko dan dua cangkir di atasnya.

"Sasuke."

Ia menoleh, sebelum kemudian berpaling lagi untuk mengunci pintu kamar itu. "Apa?"

"Kita mau piknik, hmm."

Ia kelihatan sedikit bingung akan pernyataanku tadi. "Kau tak biasa dengan hotel, Sakura? Menikmati hidup sekali-kali itu tidak apa-apa," balasnya santai. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sebelum kemudian melepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya di dekat pintu.

"Ini kelihatan seperti..pemborosan."

Ia menoleh, alisnya terangkat sedikit. "Pembunuh bayaran itu sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini, gadis kecil."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia merebahkan dirinya ke kasur yang di dekat dinding, menarik selimut, dan segera terlelap. Aku menatapnya sekilas, sebelum kemudian mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menghampiri rak buku yang terletak di dekat sofa. Aku mengambil satu buku yang bersampul kecoklatan.

"Tata Cara Penamaan Binomial, dan Duapuluh Hal Lain." Kubaca judulnya pelan, dan mendudukkan diriku di sofa sebelum kemudian mulai membukanya. Karena kurasa ruangan ini terlalu redup, aku bangkit dan menyalakan lampu ekstra.

Terdengar suara gemerisik samar.

"Hei," sebuah suara mengantuk menyadarkanku. "Matikan lampunya, Nona."

Aku mengangkat wajahku, dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang terbangun sembari menatapku dengan pandangan terganggu.

"Uhm, maaf." Aku berjalan ke saklar, dan mematikan lampu ekstra tadi. Ia menegakkan badannya, dan menatapku dengan pandangan sedikit heran.

"Kau membaca di malam hari."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari halaman kedua di buku itu, dan menatapnya. "Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak merasa lelah, huh?" tukasnya datar. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku harus belajar, Sasuke. Sudah banyak hal yang kulewatkan akhir-akhir ini," balasku singkat, sebelum mulai membaca lagi.

Tanpa diduga, terdengar suara tawa kecil dari seberangku.

"Fufu..kau ini anak yang rajin, ya? Aku suka orang yang menghargai buku," gumamnya pelan. Sejurus kemudian, ia menarik selimutnya, dan kembali terlelap.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan ini untuk beberapa waktu, diselingi suara halaman yang dibalik sesekali. Aku menatap sosoknya yang tengah tertidur sekilas—wajahnya yang tertutupi selimut tak kelihatan.

Aku menghela nafas, dan seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibirku.

'_Kelihatannya, kau ini pembunuh bayaran yang pintar, ya.'_

* * *

_._

Pagi telah tiba. Sasuke turun lebih dulu, dan lima belas menit kemudian kembali dengan nampan berisi sarapan di tangannya.

Ada dua piring roti bakar, dua omelet, serta dua cangkir kopi dengan krimer.

Ia menaruh nampan itu di meja kopi di dekat jendela, dan kami berdua makan dalam diam. Ia tak memakan omeletnya, dan menyerahkan telur gulung dengan parutan keju dan irisan _bacon_ itu untukku.

"Kita berangkat jam sepuluh nanti," ujarnya memecah keheningan.

Aku menelan suapan kecil omelet di dalam mulutku, dan membalas. "Mm."

Ia menyesap kopinya perlahan. "Kau bisa membawa persediaan jarummu kesana. Mungkin berguna nanti," tambahnya dengan nada rendah.

Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Baiklah."

"Oke. _Rapier_-ku sudah kuasah" gumamnya pelan, seakan hampir seperti berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Sejurus kemudian, ia menaruh cangkirnya—dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Jam sepuluh nanti, Sakura. Bersiap-siaplah."

* * *

.

.

.

_Bersambung ke bagian 4._

**A/N**: Chapter 3, _updated_. Semoga menikmati, ya.

Sebagai catatan, fanfiksi ini akan memiliki jumlah paragraf yang pendek di setiap chapter-nya, sehingga bisa dibaca cepat selama lima menit—atau mungkin tiga. Dibaca sambil beres-beres atau mengerjakan pekerjaan lain juga bisa, kok. XD

.

Terima kasih untuk yang telah mereview chapter kemarin. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini. ^^

Komentar, jika berkenan? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Sasuke tengah duduk diam di dekat jendela, entah memandangi apa—sementara aku menyandarkan diri di dipan, dengan buku di pangkuanku.

"Kita berangkat jam sembilan nanti," ujarnya memecah keheningan. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di pangkuanku.

"Hm ehm."

"Kau sudah siap?"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit keheranan. "Sudah."

Ia mengangguk, dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. "Bagus."

Lima belas menit berikutnya berlalu dalam keheningan, hanya sesekali terdengar suara halaman buku yang dibalik. Sejurus kemudian, ia menoleh—dan memecah kesunyian.

"Kau sebaiknya memakai nama alias, Sakura."

Aku menutup buku di pangkuanku, dan terdiam. "Hmm.."

Ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi, sebelum kemudian membalas. "Itu perlu, sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga."

Hening sesaat. Aku memandanginya dalam diam, sementara Sasuke sepertinya menyadari arti tatapanku itu.

"Sasuke. Itu nama asli," gumamnya sembari mengangkat bahu. Aku tertawa.

"Kau bisa menebak pikiranku, ya. "

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Itu kelihatan dari bahasa tubuhmu, Nona." balasnya santai. "Bagaimana, kau sudah menentukan nama aliasmu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Sasuke menunggu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hm, oke. Beri aku waktu," kataku pada akhirnya. Ia tersenyum samar.

"Baiklah..kutunggu jawabannya."

* * *

.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam lebih berjalan kaki menyusuri trotoar, kami berhenti di depan pintu masuk sebuah hotel. Sasuke mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya kedalam.

Ia berjalan melintasi lobi, dan berhenti di sudut—yang ada beberapa sofa melingkar disana. Seorang pria berjas dengan cerutu di mulut, menegakkan duduknya begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau tunggu disini," ia mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk di sofa yang terletak di dekat meja resepsionis—sementara ia menghampiri pria itu.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Aku tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka—karena jarak yang cukup jauh. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali dengan secarik kertas di tangannya.

"Ayo pergi," katanya pelan.

* * *

.

Kuakui, aku memang tak begitu menyukai pemandangan ini, tapi..

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, _rapier_ bergagang perak yang berlumuran darah tergenggam di tangannya. "Misi selesai," bisiknya pelan, sembari meletakkan tubuh tanpa nyawa itu ke lantai, dan bangkit berdiri.

Aku hanya terdiam di dekat pintu ruang tamu, ekspresiku tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ya, saat ini aku dan Sasuke tengah berada di dalam sebuah rumah besar—tempat targetnya tinggal. Orang yang menjadi incarannya kali ini adalah seorang bos pemilik pabrik kokain terbesar di Navette. Usaha miliknya bergerak secara klandestin—dan tersembunyi dengan rapi selama bertahun-tahun. Sampai akhirnya, pihak pemerintahan di Navette berhasil mengendus aksinya sebulan yang lalu.

Ia begitu licin—demikianlah informasi yang didapat Sasuke dari pria tadi.

Namun laki-laki itu—yang dikenal sebagai sang kuda hitam dari dunia belakang—memang didesas-desuskan tak pernah kehilangan targetnya. Dan sepertinya, isu itu memang benar.

"Ayo, Sakura." Ia berjalan tanpa suara menuju ke pintu, mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya. Aku melangkah cepat—berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya.

Di beberapa sudut, tampak para penjaga yang pingsan dengan tusukan jarum yang menancap di pergelangan tangan atau lengan mereka.

.

Semenit kemudian, kami pun telah sampai di gerbang. Bau mawar yang samar tercium dari sisi-sisi gerbang itu—yang dirambati oleh semak mawar merah yang tengah mekar.

Angin malam yang dingin menyapa kami.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura," bisik Sasuke memecah keheningan—saat kami berdua tengah menyusuri trotoar yang sepi untuk kembali ke hotel yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Aku menoleh.

"Terima kasih."

Ia mengangguk, sebelum kemudian kembali berpaling ke depan. Kami berjalan dalam hening. Aku beberapa kali melirik ke arah kafe atau toko-toko makanan di sisi jalan, yang sudah tutup.

Navette memang terkenal dengan kulinernya.

Sebuah papan nama yang mencolok tampak di dekat pintu masuk sebuah kafe. Aku memicingkan mata untuk membacanya.

_"Éclair du Vanilla"._

Aku tercenung sebentar, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah frase yang baru kudengar muncul di pikiranku.

"Hei, Sasuke." Panggilku memecah keheningan. Ia menoleh.

"Hm?"

Aku memandangnya dengan sinar mata sedikit riang. "Aku sudah menemukan nama untuk aliasku."

Ia kelihatan senang—meskipun ekspresi itu begitu samar tampak di wajahnya. "Oh ya? Apa itu."

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Eleana."

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Bersambung ke bagian 5._

**A/N**: Misi pertama Sakura. ^^v Semoga Sasuke tidak terlalu OOC disini.

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin.** Danke!** :D

Mungkin aku akan membalas review dari kalian sekitar 2 hari lagi. Cerita ini di-_publish_ dengan terburu-buru, soalnya. XD

.

**Thanks for reading.**

Review, jika berkenan? :3


	5. Chapter 5

"Eleana, ya." Ia mengucapkan nama itu ringan, seakan kata itu terasa manis di lidahnya. "Hm, tidak buruk."

Aku hanya memandangnya sekilas, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke buku yang sedang kubaca.

Saat ini kami berdua sudah kembali ke hotel, dan Sasuke bilang misi selanjutnya masih seminggu lagi. Jadi, disinilah aku—bermalas-malasan sembari membalik-balik isi buku di atas ranjang hotel yang sejuk, dan ada Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil mengasah _rapier_-nya. Secangkir teh dari perkebunan Yamanaka—kali ini dengan campuran madu—tampak di meja kopi di sebelahnya.

"Kau selalu membaca, sejak beberapa jam yang lalu," komentarnya begitu melihatku yang tidak bergeming dari posisiku saat ini. Aku mengangkat wajahku, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Aku perlu belajar, Sasuke—supaya otakku tidak mengkerut," tukasku sembari mengangkat bahu. Sejurus kemudian, pandanganku kembali beralih ke buku di pangkuanku.

Tanpa diduga, ia tertawa.

"Haha. Naif sekali kau ini, Nona," desahnya pelan di sela-sela tawanya. "Otak itu mengkerut kalau tidak digunakan, bukan karena tidak membaca buku untuk waktu yang lama," tukasnya setelah tawanya mereda.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau tidak suka belajar, ya." Tanyaku dengan nada yang serupa pernyataan.

Hening sesaat.

Sejurus kemudian, laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Hidup itu sendiri sudah merupakan proses belajar, Nona," balasnya sembari menyeringai tipis. Ia kembali berpaling ke _rapier_-nya.

Aku terdiam.

"Hm, kau benar, Sasuke." Bisikku pelan—seakan lebih kepada diriku sendiri. Ia sepertinya tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

'_Apakah aku bisa belajar sesuatu darimu, selama perjalanan kita ini?'_

* * *

_._

Sasuke kelihatannya merupakan tipe orang yang menggemari teh sampai dalam taraf kecanduan. Sore ini, sudah keempat kalinya ia menyeduh teh dari persediaan yang dibawanya.

Kali ini—ia menawariku secangkir, namun kutolak. Aku tak begitu menyukai teh.

"Hmm," gumamnya pelan begitu selesai menyesap tehnya, "rasa tomat ceri memang enak."

Aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Di luar sedang hujan salju. Ini hujan salju pertama di awal musim dingin—dan sepertinya, musim dingin kali ini akan menjadi musim dingin yang panjang. Setidaknya, di Navette.

Kututup buku di pangkuanku, dan bangkit dari ranjang. Aku berjalan menghampiri jendela, dan berhenti disana.

"Gelap, ya.." aku mendesah pelan tanpa sadar. Helaan nafasku menciptakan selapis tipis embun yang membasahi kaca jendela itu.

Sasuke sepertinya mendengar kata-kataku barusan. "Ya."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, sebelum kemudian berpaling lagi ke jendela. "Aku tak menyukainya.." gumamku perlahan. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan Sasuke yang menatapku lekat-lekat dari tempatnya duduk.

"Hm, begitu. Perempuan memang biasanya tak suka dengan kegelapan," komentarnya pelan. Hening yang samar menggantung di udara ruangan ini untuk beberapa saat.

"..Tapi, aku menyukainya." Lanjutnya tiba-tiba. Nada suaranya begitu samar—seakan tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Wah? Begitu ya." Aku mengguratkan huruf _'S'_ dengan gaya _italic_ sambung pada kaca jendela yang berembun itu.

.

"—_Karena aku dibesarkan disana."_ Sebuah suara serupa bisikan pelan terdengar memecah keheningan. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap _rapier_-nya dengan pandangan menerawang.

Iris hitam itu terlihat hampa. Ada guratan asing yang terlintas disana.

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti sekian menit, aku kembali berpaling ke jendela.

"Tapi gelap di luar belum ada apa-apanya, Sakura," ia memecah kesunyian. Aku menoleh—dan mendapati ia yang tengah menatapku sembari menyeringai tipis.

"Oh ya."

Ia menaruh _rapier_-nya di meja di sebelahnya, dan menyesap tehnya perlahan. "Kau mau tahu dimana kegelapan yang paling nyata berada, Sakura?" tanyanya sembari menggenggam cangkirnya.

"Hm..baiklah."

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Ia ada disini, Nona," desahnya pelan sembari mengetuk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk. "Di jiwamu."

* * *

.

Ini sudah hari keempat semenjak aku ikut dengan pembunuh bayaran merangkap pecandu teh ini. Ia turun lebih dulu kebawah—dan kembali dua puluh menit kemudian sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan—kali ini disertai dengan selembar amplop kecil di samping cangkir kopi.

Aku melirik tulisan yang tertera di sudut kanan amplop itu sekilas, dan membacanya dalam hati.

'_Untuk Sasuke.'_

Ia menaruh nampan itu ke meja, dan mengambil amplopnya. Dibawanya amplop itu ke ranjangnya, dan ia duduk sambil membukanya perlahan disitu.

Aku memakan sarapanku dalam hening—sementara Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya, menekuri surat itu. Sepertinya surat itu cukup panjang. _Mungkinkah itu dari klien?_

Aku menepis pertanyaan itu, dan kembali menyuap _lasagna_-ku. Di seberang, Sasuke melipat suratnya dan memasukkannya ke saku.

"Kita pergi ke Anatolia besok," katanya sembari mengambil kopinya, dan menyesapnya. "Bersiap-siaplah."

* * *

.

.

.

_Bersambung ke bagian 6._

**A/N**: Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, bagi yang merayakan. ^^

Oh ya, berhubung saya jarang menyertakan keterangan tentang arti beberapa kata asing yang dipakai disini, readers bisa menanyakannya lewat PM.

Untuk **Filicia Cia**, okultisme adalah semacam ilmu/paham yang menggunakan sihir sebagai salah satu medianya..serta biasanya berhubungan tentang komunikasi/kepercayaan terhadap makhluk supranatural. Aliran ini masih ada sampai sekarang, dan dikategorikan sebagai paham sesat oleh gereja.

Untuk **ifaharra sasusaku**, **rapier** itu adalah senjata semacam pedang tipis yang panjang, dan biasanya memiliki gagang perak/kuningan yang dihiasi ukiran. Senjata ini lumayan populer di Eropa pada abad pertengahan.

.

**Thanks for reading.**

Review, jika berkenan? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Kami telah melakukan _check-out _dari hotel itu. Sasuke bilang—mungkin minggu depan ia akan menyewa kamar hotel lagi, sementara aku tetap mengomentari hal itu sebagai sebuah pemborosan. Ia hanya menyeringai tipis sebagai balasan.

"Anatolia masih jauh, hmm.." gumamku pelan.

Aku mengencangkan ikatan pengait ransel di pinggangku. Tak banyak barang yang kubawa, hanya saja Sasuke memberitahu bahwa mungkin sebaiknya aku memerlukan beberapa potong baju baru. Ia bilang kalau ia tak suka berjalan-jalan dengan gadis yang memakai baju lusuh.

Aku hanya menaikkan alis mendengarnya. _'Siapa yang kau bilang gadis berbaju lusuh, huh?'_

Sasuke mengancingkan mantelnya. "Tiga hari perjalanan dari sini. Tapi sebelumnya, kita harus melewati Vanadium dulu. Mungkin kita akan singgah sebentar disana," balasnya singkat. Ia kelihatan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh, oke."

Kami terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar itu dalam diam. Jalanan cukup ramai di pagi ini, dan aku merapatkan jaketku beberapa kali. Aku tak begitu menyukai keramaian.

Salju yang tebal menutupi sekeliling. Aku menyukai musim dingin. Dan juga, aku dilahirkan di tempat yang selalu bersalju hampir setiap waktu.

.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan mencapai perbatasan," Sasuke memberitahuku setelah berjalan selama hampir satu jam lebih. "Diamlah, jika petugas disana menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku yang akan menjawabnya," ujarnya pelan, sementara kami tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari pintu gerbang perbatasan menuju Vanadium.

"Mau kemana, Tuan?" seorang penjaga berseragam biru menghampiri kami. Sasuke maju di depanku.

"Vanadium. Ada yang harus kubeli disana," jawabnya tenang.

"Identitas?" tanya penjaga itu, dan ia menyerahkan selembar kartu padanya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Hm, Sasuke ya..namamu mirip dengan pembunuh bayaran itu," komentar si penjaga sebelum menyerahkan kartu itu lagi padanya. "Wanita ini adikmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Iya, dia adikku. Panggil saja Elea," katanya ramah. _Wow_. Aku sedikit terkesan dengan aktingnya.

"Oke." Penjaga itu melangkah ke samping. "Silakan lewat, Tuan Sasuke—dan Elea."

Kami pun segera melangkah melewati gerbang perbatasan itu tanpa halangan yang berarti. Sasuke tetap diam di sampingku—kontras sekali dengan akting ramahnya yang tadi.

"Selamat datang di Vanadium, Sakura. Kota para alkimia."

* * *

.

Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kota ini. Tidak terlalu ramai. Beberapa toko bahan kimia yang menguarkan bau obat tampak di sisi-sisi jalan. Beberapa kali aku menjumpai orang yang tengah berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan tabung reaksi atau buku-buku tebal di tangannya. Atau orang yang mengenakan jas lab.

"Agak susah mencari hotel disini," gumam Sasuke memecah kesunyian. "Tapi kalau losmen dan semacamnya, ada."

"Hm. Dimana saja boleh," balasku asal.

Sasuke terus berjalan, dan sampailah kami di depan sebuah persimpangan. Ia mengambil jalan sebelah kiri—yang berupa terowongan gelap.

Aku berhenti sebentar, sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Terdengar suara gemericik air yang terinjak, diikuti suara besi beradu.

'_TRANG'._

_Rapier _bergagang perak milik Sasuke segera menangkis serangan itu. Terdengar suara besi yang berdenting lagi—dan disela-sela keremangan, aku bisa menangkap bayangan sang penyerang.

Ia berambut pirang yang dikuncir satu.

"Mau bermain-main sebentar, hm?" gumam Sasuke di sela-sela tangkisan _rapier _yang bergerak cepat.

"Cih," sepertinya penyerang itu lumayan kewalahan. Aku segera mengambil kesempatan ini, merogoh saku jaketku—dan melemparkan lima buah jarum dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"_Ster."_

Aku menahan nafas. Kena pahanya. Gerakannya terhenti sesaat—sebelum kemudian orang yang mengenakan masker itu ambruk di lantai terowongan yang dingin. Pedang di tangannya terjatuh.

"Uchiha S-Sasuke…tak akan kulepaskan kau," bisiknya susah payah ditengah-tengah kesadarannya yang makin menipis. Sasuke mendekatinya, dan berlutut di samping penyerang itu. Ia membuka maskernya dengan satu gerakan cepat.

_Dan sang pembunuh bayaran pun terkejut sedikit dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

Penyerang itu ternyata wanita. Usianya tak lebih dari duapuluhan, wajahnya begitu halus seakan baru saja dipahat dari porselen yang tanpa cacat.

"Hm..sayang sekali. Merupakan suatu kehormatan untukku—bisa bermain-main dengan wanita hebat sepertimu," gumamnya sembari menyeringai tipis. Gadis itu berusaha membalas—namun terlambat, dan ia pun tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam ketidaksadaran.

Sasuke bangkit, dan menyimpan _rapier_-nya ke tempatnya semula.

"Ayo," ia berbalik, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Aku terdiam, menatap gadis yang tengah terbaring tak sadar itu.

"Tapi, dia bagaimana…"

"—Biarkan saja," potongnya tenang. Aku menghela nafas pendek, dan berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan langkahnya.

.

.

Tetes-tetes dingin berwarna putih mendadak berjatuhan, menyentuh pundakku. Aku menengadah ke atas.

'_Hujan salju..'_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Bersambung ke bagian 7._

**A/N:** Chapter 6, _updated_. Adegan pertarungan hanya kugambarkan sekilas disini, mungkin kalian akan menemukan yang lebih rinci di chapter2 berikutnya. :)

Untuk yang menunggu konflik di cerita ini, tenang saja—nanti kalian akan menemukannya, kok. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menulis plot dengan terburu-buru. Santai saja, dan ikuti alurnya. ^^

_Spoiler_:

Sedikit ucapan 'kasar' dari Sasuke, untuk Sakura di chapter depan nanti. Tunggu, ya. XD

.

**Thanks for reading.**

Mind to review? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Kami bermalam di sebuah losmen tua di pinggir kota Vanadium. Sasuke bilang kalau ia akan mencari makanan di luar—dan mewanti-wantiku untuk diam di kamar dan _'bersikap baik'_. Aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksudkannya dengan_ 'bersikap baik'_—setahuku aku tak pernah bersikap tak sopan padanya atau mencoba membunuhnya. Meskipun aku belum terpikir akan pilihan terakhir, sih.

Ia kembali sejam kemudian—dengan membawa roti _croissant_ di dalam sebuah tas kertas. Ia menyerahkan satu untukku, dan mulai memakan miliknya. Pergi bersama pembunuh bayaran yang kaya raya seperti mendapat jaminan konsumsi gratis—atau setidaknya, begitulah yang aku pikirkan.

Kami menghabiskan makan malam kami dalam diam. Sasuke tak menyinggung-nyinggung isi surat yang dibacanya kemarin—meskipun sepertinya aku ingin mengetahuinya setengah mati. Hmm, tapi aku tak mau mengakuinya, sih.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," kataku ketika selesai menghabiskan roti _croissant_ yang diberikannya. Ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya, dan menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Untuk apa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, sedikit heran. "Untuk semuanya. Tumpangan yang kau berikan, makanan yang lumayan, dan kesempatan bermalam di hotel.."

Ia mengernyitkan kening, sebelum kemudian memalingkan pandangannya. Ketika ia berpaling lagi ke arahku, aku melihat sorot mata hitamnya memandang dengan kilatan yang asing disana.

"Bodoh."

Aku terdiam. "Huh?"

Ia menaikkan alis, sebelum kemudian menghela nafas pendek. "Perempuan bodoh. Berhenti bersikap seakan-akan aku ini adalah teman baikmu, Nona."

Mendadak rasa segan yang asing menyelinap di dadaku. _'Ia..kenapa?'_

Sasuke memandangku lekat-lekat, sebelum kemudian menyeringai tipis. "Aku hanya melakukan itu semua untuk menjaga agar kau tetap bernapas, dan bisa berguna untukku."

Hening sesaat.

"Itu saja." katanya singkat, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan duduk mengasah _rapier_-nya di kursi kayu di sudut.

.

Aku terdiam.

'_Mungkin..ia memang benar.'_

Aku membalikkan badanku, dan menghampiri jendela yang terbuka. Angin malam yang dingin memainkan rambut merah mudaku.

'_Jadi, untuk apa selama ini aku menganggapnya seperti semacam..teman?'_

Aku mencengkeram tanganku erat-erat. _Dasar naïf._

'_Apa yang kau harapkan dari pembunuh bayaran sepertinya, Sakura?'_

_._

Kurasa, aku telah mengetahui jawabannya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, aku mematahkan empat helai rambutku—dan menjatuhkannya ke udara kosong di bawah.

Helaian rambut itu melayang ringan, sebelum kemudian hilang—larut ditelan gelapnya malam.

* * *

.

Aku terbangun lebih pagi keesokan harinya, dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah memakan sarapannya sembari duduk di tepi ranjang.

Ia menatapku, dan menunjuk ke arah sebungkus kue _chiffon_ yang ada di sebuah kantong kertas di atas kursi kayu di sudut. Aku mengucek mataku sebentar—sebelum kemudian ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, dan setelah itu mengambil sarapanku.

Kami berdua menghabiskan sarapan ringan itu dalam hening.

Karena tak ada air yang diberikan di kamar losmen ini—dan aku sedang malas untuk memintanya pada Sasuke, maka aku pun pergi ke kamar mandi, menyalakan keran di wastafel—dan meminumnya.

_Dingin._

Air yang rasanya tawar itu mengaliri tenggorokanku, dan aku merasa lebih baik setelahnya.

Masa bodoh dengan _'bahaya meminum air tanpa dimasak'_ dan sebagainya—yang pernah kubaca di buku pelajaran di sekolahku dulu, karena ini adalah keadaan yang sedang mendesak. Setidaknya, begitulah menurutku.

Sasuke sudah menunggu di depan pintu kamar ketika aku keluar, dan setelah memasukkan air dari keran secukupnya ke dalam kantong kulit yang kubawa di ransel, aku pun menyusulnya. Kami berjalan keluar dari losmen itu dalam hening.

Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya kali ini. Aku berusaha untuk menjejeri langkahnya—namun beberapa kali tertinggal. Ketika ia sampai di perbatasan, ia melambatkan langkahnya, dan melirik sekilas ke arahku.

Dan bodohnya—aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan mengangkat bahu.

Dengan suasana yang mendadak canggung—_bagiku, mungkin_—ia menghampiri penjaga di perbatasan, dan menunjukkan surat yang diperolehnya kemarin.

Anehnya, penjaga itu hanya mengangguk—sebelum kemudian membiarkan kami lewat.

* * *

.

Perbatasan dari Vanadium ke Anatolia cukup panjang—dan dikelilingi oleh gapura dengan satu penjaga di setiap titiknya. Aku tak lagi menjumpai orang yang berlari-lari sambil memakai jas lab begitu tiba di Anatolia—dan kota ini memberiku kesan sebagai sebuah kota yang, uhm.. agak santai.

Kami berjalan melintasi trotoar yang dilapisi konblok merah. Kota ini kelihatan lumayan nyaman, dan ramai—meski tidak terlalu. Sasuke merapatkan mantelnya, dan memindahkan sarung _rapier_-nya ke dalam selipan di sepatu bot. Entah untuk apa.

Kami terus berjalan selama hampir satu jam tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa—dan aku merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang terasa agak aneh ini. Oke, Sakura—mungkin kau memang tak bisa melepaskan kesan antisosial-mu, kok. Masih ada..sedikit.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke berbelok—dan memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual baju-baju wanita. Aku terperangah, dan bengong sebentar di depan pintu masuk, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Ia terus berjalan hingga ke bagian paling belakang dari toko tersebut, dan berhenti di depan sebuah manekin yang mengenakan gaun gaya Victoria. Tak ada seorang pun di bagian toko itu—selain kami berdua.

Ia memutar tangan kiri manekin itu tiga kali—dan sejurus kemudian, manekin itu pun berputar di tempatnya, dan bergeser..

…_menyingkapkan sebuah lubang yang mengarah ke sebuah lorong gelap di bawah._

Aku bengong sesaat.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, dan mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya. Ternyata ada tangga tali yang menuju ke bawah lubang itu. Ia turun lebih dulu—sebelum kemudian aku mengikutinya, dengan perasaan sedikit kesal. Entah mengapa.

Ia mengambil sesuatu yang tertempel dari dinding, dan merogoh saku dalam mantelnya. Ternyata ia mengambil geretan. Dinyalakannya obor dari dinding itu dengan geretan di tangannya, sebelum kemudian ia mulai berjalan ke depan.

Nyala api dari obor itu menciptakan bayangan yang menari-nari, redup di sekeliling kami.

Aku mengikutinya dengan langkah tanpa suara. Hening, hanya terdengar suara ketak-ketuk pelan dari sepatu bot yang dipakainya. Aku merapatkan jaketku, dan memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku celana panjang yang kukenakan.

'_Aku tak begitu menyukai kegelapan ini, cih..'_

Sasuke terus berjalan—sebelum kemudian secercah cahaya yang samar tampak di ujung lorong, dan kami berhenti di jalan buntu dari lorong itu.

Ia mengeluarkan _rapier_-nya, dan mengetuk atap lorong itu. Terdengar bunyi seperti benturan kayu.

Ia menyorongkan obornya ke atas, dan menjumpai sebuah selot yang mengunci papan itu. Digesernya selot itu dengan ujung _rapier_-nya—menimbulkan bunyi besi beradu yang ngilu untuk didengar, dan membuka papan kayu tebal itu dengan tangan.

Cahaya menyelimuti sudut lorong itu—membuat mataku menjadi sedikit silau.

Sasuke memanjat naik, dan aku hanya terdiam setengah melamun disitu—sebelum kemudian ikut naik beberapa menit setelahnya. Ternyata, lorong itu bermuara di ruang makan—dari sebuah rumah.

"Sasuke-_chan_."

Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki muda dari dekat kami. Ia mengenakan T-shirt berwarna hitam, dan rambut panjangnya diikat ke belakang. Matanya yang sekilas mirip bentuk mata Sasuke berwarna hitam—yang menatap dengan sorot bercahaya.

Aku berdiri dengan susah payah, dan menutup pintu lorong itu. Setelah mengibas-ngibaskan debu dari jaketku—aku mengangkat wajah, dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Itachi," terdengar suara Sasuke yang tampak terganggu. Pemuda itu tertawa—dengan suara _tenor_ yang terdengar sedikit asing di telingaku.

"Oh, Sasuke-_chan_..kau membawa anak kecil, rupanya." Pemuda itu berpaling ke arahku yang masih berdiri seperti patung lilin di sudut, dan menghampiriku. "Hai. Kau temannya Sasuke-_chan_, ya?"

Aku menelan ludah, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Bukan. Aku..asistennya, Tuan," jawabku dengan nada sedikit ragu. Pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat ke belakang itu tersenyum, dan menyuruhku duduk di kursi di meja makan.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang padamu—aku tidak punya teman, _Itachi_," desis Sasuke dari tempatnya di dekat lemari makan. Pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi itu tertawa.

"Oh, jangan begitu, dik," balasnya sembari menyeringai. "Tak baik menjadi orang yang antisosial."

Sasuke hanya berdeham dengan suara serak yang aneh. "Katakan itu pada dirimu yang tahan mengurung diri selama tiga bulan di rumah ini," balasnya datar. Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Duduklah, Sasuke. Kau tampak lebih sarkastis dari biasanya," tukas pemuda itu sembari menarik kursi dari meja makan. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya dengan ekspresi terganggu—sebelum kemudian duduk perlahan di kursi itu.

"Kau tampak lebih tua dari biasanya, Itachi."

Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangan. "Berhenti berbicara omong kosong, Sasuke-_chan_."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam diam, sebelum kemudian pemuda itu menghela nafas dan tertawa. Suara tawanya terdengar seperti nyanyian_ tenor_ yang digumamkan dengan nada samar.

"Ini _rapier_-mu yang baru, aku membuatnya sebulan yang lalu," pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka lemari makannya, dan mengeluarkan sebilah _rapier_ dengan gagang kuningan. Aku menaikkan alis.

'_Ada orang menyimpan rapier di lemari makan..?'_

Sasuke mengambilnya, dan mengeluarkan _rapier_ lamanya dari sarung—sebelum kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Ia memasukkan _rapier_ baru yang masih berkilat itu ke dalam sarungnya.

"Oke, sudah dulu basa-basinya," tukas Sasuke dengan nada datar. Itachi menyesap teh di tangannya sekilas, dan mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

"Beritahu aku rincian misi yang kau dapat dari dewan kota ini, Itachi."

Pemuda itu diam sejenak, sebelum kemudian bangkit dan berdiri. Ia berjalan tanpa suara ke arah lemari makan, dan mengambil sebuah _cake_ dengan taburan keju di atasnya.

Tiga buah ceri ada di atas _cake_ yang berlapis krim mentega putih itu.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, sebelum kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Berhentilah bermain-main, Itachi.."

Itachi meletakkan _cake_ itu di depan Sasuke, dan kembali duduk. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan untuk sejenak, sebelum kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Rincian misinya ada di dalam kue ini, Sasuke-_chan_."

* * *

.

.

.

_Bersambung ke bagian 8._

**A/N:** Ehm, apakah menurut kalian Itachi kelihatan sedikit OOC, disini? ^^v

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Aku akan mengusahakan untuk rutin meng-_update_ cerita ini setiap hari, dengan jadwal _publish_ sekitar jam 9 - 10 pagi.

.

**Thanks for reading.**

Any thoughts? :3


	8. Chapter 8

_Cake_ itu terdiam di atas meja, dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat-lekat—dan Itachi yang memerhatikan tingkah pemuda itu sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Sementara aku, Sakura—hanya diam sambil menyesap limun dingin yang diberikan Itachi.

"Kau sedang mencoba mengerjaiku, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke sembari melirikkan pandangannya ke pemuda itu dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Tidak. Cari sendiri apa yang kumaksud, itulah gunanya kau punya otak, Sasuke sayang," tukas pemuda itu sembari membalas tatapannya dengan santai. Sasuke berdeham kesal.

"Cih, mulai lagi. Baiklah—aku menyerah, cepat katakan informasi yang kau maksud, Itachi."

Itachi menghela nafas, dan menopangkan tangan kanannya di dagu. "Tak sabaran sekali, eh? Kau memang lumayan cocok sebagai pembunuh bayaran, Sasuke," komentarnya ringan. Sasuke tak mengacuhkan kata-kata itu, dan menunggu dalam diam.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pendek, sebelum kemudian membungkuk dan menurunkan sedikit celana panjang dari katun putih yang dipakainya. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau keperakan dari selipan disana.

Aku mengernyitkan kening.

'_Pantas saja Sasuke dan pemuda itu kelihatan cocok, mereka sama-sama maniak benda tajam, cih..'_

"Nah," Itachi mengelap sedikit pisau yang mengkilat itu pada ujung _T-shirt_-nya, dan memotong kue itu secara horizontal. Ia mengangkat belahan bagian atas, dan meletakkannya di piring di sebelah cake itu.

Sebuah amplop berwarna putih dengan segel berlambangkan huruf latin '_miu_' tampak di penutup amplop itu.

"Itu rinciannya."

Sasuke menaikkan alis, sebelum kemudian mengambil surat itu. Dibukanya amplop itu perlahan, dan mengeluarkan selembar perkamen berwarna cokelat pucat.

Ia menatap perkamen itu sekilas, dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dipandanginya Itachi dengan sorot bertanya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sembari membalik perkamen itu, sehingga Itachi dan aku bisa melihatnya.

"**John X1 X2 X3.**"

"Itu nama targetnya," Itachi memberitahu sembari memotong bagian atas _cake_ itu menjadi beberapa bagian kecil, dan memakannya satu.

"Kutebak, ia tinggal di Vanadium?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap perkamen itu dengan serius. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Jadi, namanya John, huh. Apa nama belakangnya?" katanya samar, seakan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Itachi tersenyum.

"Itu tugasmu untuk mencarinya, Sasuke."

Sasuke memandangi perkamen itu sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menyeringai tipis.

"Mudah saja. Kalau begitu, tinggal menelusuri nama John yang ada di catatan sipil kota itu, dan mencari mana yang kira-kira cocok dengan kode ini."

Itachi mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tersedak, sebelum kemudian ia menelan _cake_-nya. "_Dunderheads_. Tidak bisa begitu Sasuke sayang, ada kira-kira seratus lebih orang bernama John di kota itu," ia memberitahu dengan nada sedikit kesal. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau sendiri tahu, aku tak menyukai aljabar dan semacamnya."

Itachi mengambil sepotong _cake_ lagi, dan menawariku satu. "_Double dunderheads_. Kau tahu kan, Vanadium terkenal dengan julukan apa?"

Sasuke menatapnya jengkel. "Kota para alkimia. Lalu—" ia tercenung sebentar, dan memandangi perkamen itu sekali lagi. "Oh, jadi ini..kode untuk semacam zat kimia."

Itachi mengangguk. "Nah, pintar," komentarnya tanpa memedulikan tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke. "Oh ya..kunci untuk memecahkan kode itu ada di belakangnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, dan membalik perkamen itu dengan bunyi gemerisik kecil. Ia memandanginya untuk beberapa lama.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Itachi dengan sorot datar. "Cih. Aku tidak mengerti coretan omong kosong ini, Itachi," ujarnya singkat.

Itachi mengambil perkamen itu dari tangannya, dan membacanya. Ia sedikit menyorongkan perkamen itu ke arahku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa—sehingga aku bisa melihat isinya. Beberapa bait serupa sajak pendek tampak di lembar itu, yang ditulis dengan tinta cokelat yang samar.

**~ X****1**

_Aku adalah putra kedua dari sang deret pertama._

_Saudara-saudaraku—dan diriku juga sama,_

_terkenal dengan julukan prajurit-prajurit yang temperamental._

_Bila lambang dari namaku ditulis dua kali, maka kau kan temukan nama bunga—yang salah satu jenisnya bisa ditemukan di lembah Chantal._

_._

**~ X****2**

_Aku adalah sang putri putih dari baris kedua_

_Dikenal juga sebagai sang gadis ketiga_

_Jelajahi bukit-bukit kapur di Cyaradua_

_Dan kau kan jumpai diriku dalam wujud meraga_

_._

**~ X****3**

_Aku adalah adik dari sang X satu yang korosif_

_Panggil aku sang ketiga yang berjubah reaktif,_

_Sang pemburu hitam, galilah tanah_

_Dan kau kan lihat aku dalam jumlah melimpah_

_._

Kami berdua membaca sajak ambigu itu dalam diam, sebelum kemudian Itachi menghela nafas dan memakan _cake_-nya lagi. Aku masih tercenung, menebak-nebak arti sandi metaforis itu.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Itachi menaruh _cake_-nya, dan menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Bisa kau ambilkan tabel sistem periodik di rak buku, Sasuke? Kurasa gadis ini bisa membantuku memecahkannya.."

* * *

.

.

.

_Bersambung ke bagian 9._

**A/N:** Ehm, apakah kalian sudah bisa mengira-ngira arti kodenya? ^^v

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Aku akan mengusahakan untuk rutin meng-_update_ cerita ini setiap hari, dengan jadwal _publish_ sekitar jam 9 - 10 pagi.

.

**Thanks for reading.**

Any comment? :3


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi mengambil tabel periodik yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke dengan enggan, dan membuka gulungannya.

"Ya, yang pertama.. X satu," pemuda berambut hitam itu membaca ulang petunjuk di perkamen sekali lagi, dan menyorongkan tabel periodik itu ke samping sehingga aku juga bisa melihatnya.

"Putra kedua dari sang deret pertama..hmm, langsung saja. Hidrogen, Lithium, Kalium, Natrium..kedua, ya.." Itachi menandai kotak bertuliskan "Lithium" dengan pensil di tangannya, dan menuliskan "Li" di belakang amplop surat tadi.

"X dua adalah kalsium, Ca," ujarku sambil menunjuk kotak ketiga pada deret nomor dua. Itachi tersenyum, dan menambahkan "Ca" di belakang tulisan "Li" tadi.

"Tinggal X tiga, ya? Reaktif, banyak terdapat di tanah, dan merupakan sang adik dari X satu..berarti, natrium," Itachi menambahkan "Na" di belakang tulisan "Ca" tadi, dan membaca frase yang tertulis keras-keras.

**Licana**

"Oh, John Licana, ya.." gumam Sasuke sembari tercenung sesaat. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya."

Itachi menggulung kembali tabel periodik itu, dan menaruhnya di meja. "Tentu saja. Ia adalah alkimia yang terkenal di Vanadium," katanya seraya mengambil sepotong _cake_ lagi. "Spesialis pembuat larutan alkali, hm. Mungkin ia baru saja menghasilkan suatu obat atau eliksir yang berbahaya," tambah pemuda berambut hitam itu santai.

Aku diam, memerhatikan gaya bicara Itachi yang tenang—namun kelihatan menyimpan sesuatu yang tak bisa diremehken di baliknya.

"Jadi?" tukas Sasuke pelan, memerhatikan tulisan di belakang amplop itu dengan seksama. "Pemerintah Anatolia memintaku untuk membunuhnya, ya? Hm.." ia terdiam sesaat, dan menyesap tehnya.

"Batasnya sampai dua minggu kedepan," Itachi memberitahu sambil menyesap limunnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

"Oke. Tak masalah." balasnya ringan. Aku menaikkan alis mendengarnya, dan menegakkan posisi dudukku.

"Oh ya, siapa nama gadis ini?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu berpaling ke arahku, dan tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya ragu.

"Sakura," jawab Sasuke perlahan. "Aku menemukannya sedang tersesat di hutan. Karena dia adalah gadis yang tenang, jadi kupikir tak masalah membawanya bersamaku."

"Hm.." Itachi mengangguk, seraya menatapku sekali lagi. Iris hitamnya memandangku dengan ramah. Kelihatannya, pemuda ini adalah orang yang menyenangkan.

"Dia ikut denganku semenjak beberapa hari ini," jelas Sasuke sambil menyesap tehnya lagi.

Aku terdiam, dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak memberitahukan nama aliasku. Atau..sepertinya, ia dan pemuda ini memang sudah saling memercayai sejak lama.

"Oh," Itachi kemudian kembali menoleh ke arahku. Iris cokelatnya yang dalam menatapku lekat-lekat. "Bisa kulihat kalau ia dinaungi oleh konjungsi Uranus, Sasuke," komentarnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku mengernyitkan kening, bingung.

"Kutebak ia sedikit eksentrik dan, hm, menyukai ilmu pengetahuan, kah?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangi pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan sorot seperti menahan geli, dan mengangkat bahunya. "Hentikan ramalan bintang kekanak-kanakkan itu, Itachi. Dan ya, warna rambut gadis ini memang sedikit aneh, dan ia kecanduan membaca," jawabnya ringan. Itachi tertawa.

"Oh, kalau begitu mungkin kita berdua akan cocok," katanya sembari menepuk pundakku dengan gaya main-main. "Capricorn dan Aquarius saling mengerti satu sama lain—gadis kecil, sebab mereka berdua memang sedikit aneh," tambahnya riang.

"Ya ya, sangat aneh," komentar Sasuke sarkastis. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum ketika mendengarnya.

"Oh, abaikan saja Scorpio menyebalkan itu," tukas Itachi sembari mengangkat bahu. "Mereka memang terkenal sebagai orang-orang yang misterius, suka menyimpan rahasia, dan terkadang sarkastis," gumam pemuda berambut hitam halus itu seraya tertawa. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, sebelum menyesap tehnya lagi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ya..dan Scorpio memang sangat cocok dengan Capricorn yang terkenal keras kepala. Iya kan, Itachi?"

* * *

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika aku mendengar suara gesekan biola yang terdengar sayup-sayup dari arah balkon. Aku berjalan ke depan—dan mendapati Sasuke dan Itachi yang tengah berada disana.

Sebuah biola berwarna cokelat pudar tampak di tangan Sasuke—yang digeseknya dengan perlahan. Itachi berdiri beberapa kaki di sampingnya, nada sopran yang keluar dari _oboe_ yang ditiupnya mengalun halus, terdengar di udara.

"_Les reves des amoureux sont comm__f'e le bon vin_

_Ils donn'ent de la joie ou bien du chagrin.._"

Samar-samar, aku mendengar syair itu, suara penyanyi wanita yang pernah tampil di festival di kota tempat tinggalku dulu.

Di sebelah Sasuke, tampak Itachi yang tengah meniup _oboe_-nya dengan nada sopran yang tinggi, vibrasinya yang halus menggantung anggun di udara—bak kupu-kupu bersayap biru yang terbang dengan cantik.

Sasuke menggesek biola sembari memejamkan mata, jemarinya yang panjang tampak piawai berganti-ganti _chord_ di senar. Aku terdiam, sebelum tanpa sadar berdiri di depan pintu—menikmati permainan mereka.

"_Affaibli par la faim je suis malheureux,_

_Volant en chemin tout ce que je peux?_"

Suara penyanyi wanita itu kembali terngiang-ngiang lagi. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati lagu yang dimainkan mereka berdua. Aku mengenal lagu ini, _Le Festin_.

Itachi memberi jeda sesaat, sebelum kemudian menarik nafas cepat. Ia tersenyum sembari mengangguk kecil begitu menyadari kehadiranku.

"_Car rien n__'fest gratuit dans la vie.._"

* * *

.

.

.

_Bersambung ke bagian 10._

Notes: **Le Festin © Camille**

.

**A/N**: Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter kali ini? ^^v

Oh ya, zodiak asli Sakura, Sasuke, dan Itachi bukan seperti yang disebutkan diatas. Tentang rincian karakter dari zodiaknya, kalian bisa mencarinya sendiri. :3

.

**Thanks for reading.**

Have something to say? :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke dan Itachi menyelesaikan permainan mereka ketika hari sudah menjelang tengah malam, dan segera menutup pintu balkon—sebelum kemudian masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Itachi memberitahuku kalau aku akan tidur di kamar tamu di dekat tangga. Aku mengangguk, dan segera membawa ranselku kesana.

Kamar Sasuke terletak di atas, sementara kamar Itachi dan kamar tamu tempatku tidur terletak hampir berdekatan di ruang bawah. Setelah membereskan barang-barangku, aku merebahkan diri di ranjang yang diisi dengan kapas, dan mulai merasa mengantuk.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, aku mendengar suara bisikkan sayup-sayup yang berasal dari luar. Seperti suara orang..menangis.

Aku terdiam.

'_Siapa..?'_

Aku tercenung sebentar. Tak mungkin Itachi. Ia adalah orang yang tenang dan periang, dan tak pernah sekalipun kelihatan marah semenjak kami tiba tadi. Tapi, suaranya terdengar seperti suara milik pemuda itu..

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengecek keluar. Aku melewati pintu kamar Itachi yang terbuka, dan melongo sebentar ke dalam—

.

..sebelum kemudian melihat bayangan pemuda itu yang tengah meringkuk di sudut tempat tidur, wajahnya tertutup rambutnya yang tidak diikat.

"_La vie…_"

Aku tercekat.

.

.

.

.

_Itachi…menangis._

* * *

_._

Pagi tiba dengan cepat keesokan harinya. Ketika aku terbangun dan berjalan keluar kamar, sarapan sudah siap di meja makan.

"Oh, Sakura. Selamat pagi," sapa Itachi riang, secangkir teh tergenggam di tangannya. Sasuke ada di sampingnya, tengah menyuap _fettucini_-nya dengan perlahan.

"Selamat pagi Itachi, Sasuke," sapaku sambil tersenyum. Itachi mengisyaratkanku untuk mengambil tempat di meja makan, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan.

Aku menatap hidangan yang tersaji di depanku. Sepiring _fettucini_ dengan saus tomat dan sayuran, dan secangkir teh sebagai minumannya. Aku menyuap _fettucini_-ku perlahan. Hmm, enak.

"Kita akan pergi ke Vanadium empat hari lagi," Sasuke melirik ke arahku sekilas, sebelum kemudian berpaling ke sarapannya lagi. Aku menaikkan alis sedikit, sama sekali tak menyangka akan hal ini.

"Oh. Baiklah."

"Semoga beruntung, Sasuke dan Sakura," tukas Itachi sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke meliriknya dengan tatapan seperti ingin melemparnya dengan garpu, sementara aku hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Itachi."

Aku menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Tak ada tanda-tanda bekas menangis semalam. Mata hitamnya yang jernih terlihat bercahaya seperti biasa, dan raut mukanya terlihat riang.

'_Apakah benar ia menangis semalam..?'_

Aku menepis hal itu dari pikiranku. Jika ia tak ingin hal itu diketahui orang lain, maka bukan urusanku untuk ikut campur dengan hal itu.

Itachi menyesap tehnya ringan, sebelum kemudian menaruh cangkir ke meja dan menatap kami berdua. Sasuke meletakkan garpunya, sebelum kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kalian berdua," katanya pelan, "kurasa—akan ada seseorang yang mengincar nyawa kalian. Terutama kau, Sasuke," ia mewanti-wanti sembari mengacungkan garpunya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Oh? Itu sudah biasa, Itachi," balasnya ringan. Namun, Itachi tidak tersenyum kali ini.

"Sepertinya, yang kali ini akan berbahaya—Sasuke. Setelah mereka, aku tak ingin kau mati duluan," tambahnya serius, seraya mengacungkan garpunya lagi. Sasuke mundur sedikit—berusaha agar garpu itu tidak mengenai wajahnya.

"Kau tahu darimana, Itachi?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyilangkan dua jarinya. "Tidak perlu tahu. Yang pasti, pengincar kalian itu sepertinya..adalah seorang anak perempuan," tukasnya perlahan. Ia menyesap tehnya tanpa suara.

"Oh." Sasuke melirikku sekilas—sebelum kemudian mengangkat bahu dan menatapku dengan pandangan '_sepertinya yang ini bukan ancaman yang patut diwaspadai.'_

Aku meliriknya sembari mengernyitkan kening, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan, _'enak saja, dasar maniak teh.'_

Itachi meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja dengan bunyi _'tuk'_ pelan. "Jadi," ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "kau perlu waspada, Sasuke-_chan_ yang ceroboh. Oh ya, kau juga, Sakura," tambahnya seraya berpaling ke arahku.

"Baiklah, Itachi. Terima kasih," aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Itachi menawariku untuk menambah teh lagi, yang kutolak dengan halus.

"Justru aku lebih khawatir kepadamu, Itachi."

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan konyol.

"Hmm.." Sasuke tercenung sesaat, sebelum kemudian menyesap tehnya lagi. "Kau terkenal tak pernah mau mencabut pedangmu, dan hanya menangkis bila diserang. Kebiasaan sepertimu akan membuatmu cepat mati, tahu."

Itachi maju sedikit—dan mengacak rambut hitam Sasuke asal tanpa menghiraukan tatapan membunuh yang dilontarkannya.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, Sasuke."

"Kau terlalu lembut, Itachi. Sekalipun musuh menusuk pundakmu—kau pasti hanya membalasnya dengan menendang kakinya sambil ketawa dengan gaya mengesalkan," komentarnya sarkastis. Itachi tertawa—suara tawanya terdengar bak nyanyian_ tenor_ yang digumamkan dengan nada lembut.

"Oh..nasihat yang benar-benar berguna dari seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Oho, aku merasa tersanjung, Itachi."

Itachi hanya menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Hening sebentar. Sasuke melanjutkan sarapannya yang tadi tertunda.

.

"Oh ya.." pemuda berambut hitam itu menyesap tehnya, sebelum kemudian menatap kami berdua lekat-lekat.

"Hati-hati dengan keluarga Yamanaka. Terutama kau, Sasuke."

* * *

.

.

.

_Bersambung ke bagian 11. _

**Story © Arinia Farila**

**.**

**Notes**: Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sini. Tak terasa, sudah chapter 10, ya. :D

Ada yang ingin disampaikan? Misalnya, tentang penulisan plotnya, latar cerita, karakterisasinya, dsb. ^^

Silakan tulis di review, ya.

.

_**Thanks for reading.**_

Any thoughts? ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi bilang kalau nanti malam akan ada pesta dansa di gedung balai kota. Sasuke mengomentari hal itu sebagai kegiatan yang '_buang-buang waktu, tapi cukup menarik juga'_, sementara aku hanya melirik Itachi yang tengah memegang amplop berisi surat undangan itu di dekat pintu—sebelum kemudian berpaling ke bukuku lagi.

"Aku tidak datang ah," gumam pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu santai, sebelum kemudian bergegas untuk meneruskan catatannya lagi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau harus."

Itachi mengacungkan pensilnya tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak bisa mengatur-ngaturku, Sasuke," katanya tegas.

Sasuke menaruh _rapier_-nya di dekat sofa.

"Oh? Bisa saja. Kau harus datang nanti malam, Itachi—tak baik terus-terusan mengurung diri disini," balasnya serius. Itachi tertawa.

"Hm..bagaimana ya?" gumamnya santai, dan meneruskan catatannya. Sasuke melirik ke arahku dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca, sebelum kemudian mengambil _rapier_-nya lagi.

"Kita akan kesana, Sakura."

"Eh—" aku menaikkan alis kaget, sebelum kemudian teringat akan kesepakatan kami seminggu yang lalu. "Uh, baiklah."

Itachi menaikkan alis, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

.

Sore ini, Sasuke sepertinya sedang memaksa pemuda berambut hitam itu untuk datang ke pesta dansa nanti malam. Sasuke mengatakan kalau ini akan menjadi semacam '_refreshing_' yang menyenangkan, dan akan ada banyak wanita-wanita muda yang cantik disana.

"Aku tidak tertarik," komentar Itachi sembari bersiap-siap menaiki tangga.

Sasuke mencegatnya dengan cepat. "Oh, tidak bisa, Itachi-_niisan_," katanya dengan gaya mengesalkan. "Kaa-_san_ berwasiat kalau kau harus sudah mulai mencoba dekat dengan wanita."

"Tidak. Sekalipun kau bilang banyak wanita cantik disana—aku tidak tertarik."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Jadi?"

Itachi menaikkan alisnya. "Aku. Tidak. Tertarik," tukasnya sembari menyilangkan dua jarinya. Tanpa disangka-sangka—Sasuke mencabut _rapier_-nya, dan menodongkannya di leher pemuda itu.

….

Hening sesaat.

Sejurus kemudian, terdengar suara tawa lembut—seperti nyanyian tenor yang digumamkan dengan halus.

"Haha. Singkirkan pisau mainanmu, Sasuke," katanya datar, sembari menurunkan _rapier_ milik Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. Sasuke kelihatan terkejut sebentar—namun ia segera menyarungkan _rapier_-nya itu, semenit kemudian.

"Kau akan ikut?"

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Oke..baiklah."

Sasuke melangkah ke samping sehingga pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu bisa lewat—senyum tipis terlintas di bibirnya.

* * *

.

Malam telah tiba. Sasuke sudah menunggu di depan pintu dengan setelan tuksedonya—sementara aku duduk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki di sofa, mengenakan gaun satin berwarna biru, dengan renda berwarna merah muda di kerah dan ujung-ujungnya.

"Itachi? Kau sudah siap?" panggil Sasuke tak sabar.

Terdengar suara gemerisik dari atas. "Sabar, adik kecilku yang cerewet," katanya dengan suara tak jelas. Sasuke menghela nafas pendek, dan memalingkan pandangannya ke langit malam di luar.

.

"Ayo berangkat."

Itachi melangkah menuruni tangga dengan langkah perlahan, _coat_ hitamnya yang panjang berkibar tertiup angin dari pintu. Sasuke menoleh, dan terdiam sejenak.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kelihatan sungguh berbeda malam ini. Itachi mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan _coat_ berwarna hitam gelap. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang diikat ke belakang. Ia kelihatan tampan, dan dewasa.

"Pakaian ini sungguh merepotkan," gumamnya pelan, sebelum kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dan tersenyum jahil pada pemuda itu.

"Kau kelihatan lumayan malam ini, Itachi-_niisan_."

Itachi memutar-mutar bola matanya. "Oh, simpan saja pujian konyolmu itu, adik kecil," balasnya cuek. "Kalau bukan Kaa-_san_ yang menyuruh waktu itu, aku tak akan sudi datang kesana."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Oke. Ayo berangkat."

* * *

.

Sasuke benar sewaktu ia mengatakan kalau Itachi memang tampan. Ya, sebenarnya ia bisa saja menarik perhatian gadis-gadis seperti adiknya sih..kalau ia mau.

Kami memasuki aula gedung balai kota itu, dan mendapati kalau para undangan sudah banyak yang datang. Beberapa memilih untuk menikmati hidangan kecil yang disusun di meja panjang di belakang ruangan, selagi menunggu pesta dansa dimulai.

Itachi membetulkan dasinya sedikit, sebelum kemudian berjalan ke arah stan minuman di sisi samping ruangan itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek, dan mengikuti pemuda itu. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk, dan menemukannya—setelah sebelumnya mengambil sebuah _cupcake_ dengan krim stroberi sebagai cemilan.

Aku memerhatikan Itachi yang mengambil segelas limun dingin, sementara Sasuke lebih memilih segelas _brandy _yang tidak terlalu asam. Mereka berjalan dengan membawa minumannya masing-masing, dan bersandar di dekat rangkaian bunga aster dan krisan warna-warni—yang diletakkan di beberapa tempat sebagai dekorasi ruangan.

Mereka berdua tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. Itachi sesekali menaikkan alisnya, namun tetap tampak dengan sikap tenangnya yang biasa.

.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, musik pun mulai diputar. Beberapa pasangan turun lebih dulu ke tengah-tengah aula itu, berdansa dengan gerakan anggun mengikuti irama musik yang mendayu-dayu—dengan aksen petikan _strings_ di beberapa bagiannya.

Aku melihat ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka masih bersandar di ujung ruangan sembari sesekali menyesap minumannya, sebelum kemudian Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu pada Itachi dengan ekspresi seperti mengejek yang terlihat menyebalkan—dan disambut oleh anggukan santai oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Itachi berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, menoleh pada gadis berambut hitam dengan boneka babi berwarna merah muda, yang tengah berdiri bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua di sampingnya—dan membungkuk perlahan.

Gadis itu kelihatan ragu sesaat, sebelum kemudian tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona kemerahan pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengangkat sedikit ujung gaunnya serta menyambut uluran tangan Itachi—dan mereka pun segera turun ke lantai dansa.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu berdansa dengan lembut—sementara gadis berambut pendek itu menanggapinya dengan gerakan anggun yang cantik. Mereka kelihatannya pasangan dansa yang cocok..

.

Musik mengalun dengan indah dari beberapa pemain musik yang berada di panggung. Aku mengenali lagu yang dimainkan—_Waltz From Serenade For Strings_.

Beberapa pasangan lagi mulai turun, dan ruangan aula besar itupun mulai ramai. Aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengambil cemilan lagi, sebelum kemudian kembali ke tempat dudukku.

Lima belas menit kemudian, lagu pun berganti. Kali ini, lagu yang dimainkan terkesan lebih ceria—dan bersemangat. Para pasangan yang sudah turun berdansa lebih cepat, menyesuaikan dengan tempo lagu.

Terdengar suara gemerisik di sebelahku.

.

Aku menoleh, dan terkejut begitu mendapati Sasuke yang tengah mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Mau turun sebentar, Nona?"

Aku terdiam canggung—dan sepertinya, Sasuke tengah serius untuk hal ini. Akhirnya, setelah ragu-ragu sedikit untuk beberapa saat, aku pun menyambut uluran tangannya..

_..dan berdansa lembut di bawah sinar lampu gantung dengan pemuda itu._

Ia berdansa dengan santai, sementara aku berusaha mengikuti gerakannya dengan sedikit canggung. Oh, ayolah Sakura, _ini cuma dansa biasa kok.._

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku menatap pemuda itu—dan menanyakan sesuatu padanya dengan ragu.

"Apa judul lagunya, Sasuke?"

Ia tersenyum tipis, sebelum kemudian terdiam sebentar. "_Moonfesta_, Sakura. Lagu yang ceria, hm?" jawabnya sembari menyeringai samar. Aku menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum, dan segera fokus pada dansa kami lagi.

Suasana berlangsung menyenangkan, dan beberapa pasangan lagi turun—membuat lantai dansa itu menjadi semakin ramai. Tapi, sejurus kemudian—

.

.

.

.

'—_**DOR!**__'_

Aku mendengar suara letusan keras, disusul oleh asap berwarna oranye muda yang timbul dari sudut ruangan. Aku menahan nafas.

Seorang laki-laki berjubah putih, tampak tengah berdiri di meja tinggi di samping rangkaian bunga aster dan krisan.

"Jangan bergerak, Tuan dan Nona," ancamnya sembari menodongkan sebuah kotak mengkilap—yang sepertinya berisi bahan peledak. Ruang dansa itu segera sunyi—dan alunan musik pun perlahan berhenti.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat Itachi yang meraih sesuatu dari saku dalam _coat_ hitamnya, dan melemparkannya pada laki-laki itu.

.

Sebuah asap putih yang merayap tebal pun segera menyelubungi laki-laki tadi, diikuti bau gas tajam yang menguar di udara.

* * *

.

.

.

_Bersambung ke bagian 12._

**A/N**: Terima kasih sudah menunggu _update_-nya cerita ini. ^^

Ada yang ingin disampaikan? Silakan tulis di review, ya.

.

_**Thanks for reading.**_

Review, jika berkenan? :3


	12. Chapter 12

Asap putih itu menyelubungi pria itu untuk beberapa detik—dan ketika asap itu memudar, aku bisa melihat Itachi yang mendadak berada di belakang pria itu, sebuah pisau perak tampak di tangannya.

"Menyerahlah," gumam pemuda berambut hitam itu pelan. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Tak akan."

Dalam hitungan detik—ia mendadak berbalik, menyelengkat kaki Itachi yang terhalang celana panjang kaku yang dipakainya. Tapi dasar, pemuda itu memang memiliki ketenangan seperti seorang _snipper_ jitu. Ia melompat kesamping—tanpa memedulikan celananya yang sedikit robek di bagian mata kaki.

"Pemuda brengsek," umpat pria berjubah putih dan berkacamata—yang kelihatannya tebal—itu, sementara Itachi yang telah siap lagi kini sedang bergantungan di pilar dengan sebelah tangan—dengan keseimbangan seorang pemain _trapeze_ yang mengagumkan.

"Hm, sebaiknya kau menyerah sekarang, Tuan Ilmuwan," komentar Itachi sembari melemparkan sebuah tabung kaca kearah pria itu. Tak pelak lagi, tabung itu pun membentur dinding dan pecah—melepaskan gas berwarna kehijauan ke udara.

"Semuanya, menyingkir!" teriak Sasuke dari bawah. Ia tengah memandang dengan waspada ke atas—_rapier_ tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

Para tamu pesta yang panik segera menyingkir ke pinggir ruangan, dekat pintu masuk. Beberapa orang yang mengetahui gas apa itu—segera membuka pintu dan jendela lebar-lebar.

"Perang kimia, huh?" tukas pria berjubah putih itu sembari melompat ke bawah—dan mengeluarkan sebuah bongkahan berwarna hitam dari sakunya. Ia mengambil masker—dan menaruh bongkahan hitam itu ke dalam tabung udara yang ada di masker itu.

"Hm.." dari tempatnya di atas, Itachi menaikkan alis sedikit—sebelum kemudian mengaitkan kakinya ke sisi lain pilar dan melompat ke bawah. Ia mendarat di lantai keramik dengan bunyi '_tuk'_ pelan.

"Perlu bantuan, Itachi?" teriak Sasuke dari sisi lain ruangan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa ringan, dan menggeleng.

"Tak perlu, adik kecil. Amankan para tamu yang lain," balasnya sembari bersiap-siap melemparkan sebuah tabung lagi. Gas kehijauan yang tak berbau kembali menyebar di udara sekeliling pria itu—kali ini dengan konsentrasi yang lebih tebal.

Pria itu melompat beberapa langkah ke belakang, sebelum kemudian tertawa dingin.

"Arang merupakan topeng gas yang baik, hm.." tukasnya sembari menyeringai. Itachi menaikkan alis—pisau tergenggam di samping badannya.

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja, seberapa batas toleransi arang kesayanganmu terhadap klorin ku," Itachi menyeringai tipis—dan melemparkan sebuah tabung lagi. Dari kejauhan—aku bisa melihat sekilas ekspresi ketakutan melintas di wajah pucat pria itu. Entah karena seringai Itachi—atau gara-gara lemparan gas yang tadi.

Tapi sepertinya sih, yang terakhir.

Pria itu terbatuk beberapa kali—namun sayangnya, itu merupakan tindakan fatal. Ia melepas topeng gasnya paksa dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan,sebelum kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Di seberangnya, tampak Itachi yang tengah berdiri santai—rambut hitamnya yang panjang berkibar pelan dihembus angin dari jendela.

"Hm, sayang sekali.." Itachi tersenyum tipis, dan menyelipkan pisaunya ke saku di balik _coat-_nya. "Toleransi paru-parumu terhadap gas itu sepertinya tinggal sedikit ya..maaf."

Laki-laki itu terbatuk sekali, dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Mencoba meracuni sumber air di Anatolia, ya? Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum melakukan itu," tukas pemuda berambut hitam itu dingin. Aku tercekat. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih mengerikan dari Sasuke.

Atau mungkin, Sasuke mewariskan sifat ini darinya.

Terdengar langkah kaki di belakangku. Sasuke muncul, tuksedo hitamnya keliatan gelap di bawah sinar lampu gantung di langit-langit.

"Selamat tinggal, John Licana… ah ya, _Kabuto Yakushi_."

.

.

'_CRAS'._

Aku memalingkan wajah—dan dari samping, Itachi menghampiriku, dan memelukku ke dadanya.

* * *

.

Kami bertiga berjalan perlahan di bawah keheningan malam. _Rapier_ milik Sasuke yang ternoda darah tersimpan di dalam sarungnya, sementara Itachi berjalan tenang sembari menggumamkan sebuah nada tenor yang samar.

"_L'espoir est un plat bien trop vite consommé_

_A sauter les repas je suis habitué.._"

Suara tenornya yang lembut terdengar menggantung di udara, bak sekelompok kunang-kunang yang bercahaya di langit malam.

Aku terdiam, menikmati alunan suaranya yang sayup-sayup terdengar di keheningan. Di sebelahku, Sasuke tersenyum tipis—ekspresinya damai.

Sepertinya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang akan kuingat untuk perjalananku selanjutnya.

.

.

Sinar bulan yang redup bercahaya di atas sana. Ketika Itachi membuka pintu dan kami bertiga telah masuk, aku masih bisa mendengar alunan nada itu—disela-sela suara kayu bakar di perapian di ruang tamu.

"_Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin_

_Le festin est sur mon chemin.."_

.

Aku tersenyum. Itachi dan Sasuke—sepertinya mereka berdua merupakan orang yang tulus.

* * *

.

.

.

_Bersambung ke bagian 13._

**A/N**: Terima kasih sudah menunggu update-nya cerita ini. Jika ada hal yang kurang jelas, silakan ditanyakan, ya. ^^

Sebagai tambahan, lirik lagu yang digumamkan Itachi dalam chapter kali ini adalah lagu **Le Festin**, yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang penyanyi sopran Prancis, **Camille**. Lagu itu dipakai untuk _soundtrack_ **Ratatouille**. Silakan membaca ulang chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu itu, enak lho. :D

Untuk **Michelle Aoki**, ah ya..Itachi nya kelihatan rada keibuan ya disini? XD Sebenarnya saya berusaha membuat seperti di canon, yang lembut pada orang lain dan perhatian. Tapi..mungkin kesannya jadi kayak seorang kakak yang keibuan ya. :P

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

Review, jika berkenan? :3


End file.
